


Smut Alphabet.

by fxlminare



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: smut alphabet with Maze
Relationships: Mazikeen (Lucifer TV) & Reader, Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Smut Alphabet.

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n:** well, read at your own risk

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

**A = Aftercare**

Maze has quickly learned that the human body is not as strong as her own _-much less, let's be honest-_ so she takes that into consideration every time and takes care of you once you're done accordingly. She knows you aren't weak but your body needs attention, attention out of sex, I mean.

First, there's a lot of short, cute kisses up your spine in you've ended up on your stomach of all over your tummy if you're on your back. You'll probably pull Maze towards you, hugging her and kissing again as she lays next to you, legs tangled together and her hand moving up and down your side, forcing a shiver down your spine.

If you're at either of your places, Maze always goes to look for a towel to clean you up -after some cuddle time, always- which is honestly not something you complain about because you get to lay there and watch that sinful body she sports and that she is not shy about. Sometimes you end up in the shower together and others in the bath; there's a lot of hands all over each other but this time it doesn't lead to anything, its just you both being together, appreciating each other's body and company, sharing the moment.

If you've happened to have sex or a quickie anywhere else, you'll both end up dressing up again as fast as you can, Maze slapping your ass as you exit the room, smirking at you as you try to look like you haven't had the best sex of your life with your favorite partner. Maze always manages to look amazing so she teases you about it, how it takes you longer to pretend like nothing happened between you two in that bathroom, or closet, or elevator, or behind the kitchen's island...

**B = Body part**

Maze really likes her tongue; such a funny thing to have inside her mouth and that allows her to do so much. She knows exactly what she has to say to get you on your knees, for starters; when she lowers her voice and starts making suggestive comments you are done for. She loves how she can order you around and when you start touching her... well, she enjoys the sounds that come out of her mouth too, she won't lie.

And once you're naked and she can start using her tongue in other ways on you... well, the fun's just about to start. Maze has no problems pleasing you, using her mouth all over your body, kissing, licking, biting... you especially enjoy her tongue in between your legs, but more of that in O = Oral.

Her favorite part of you is your ass. Let's face it, Maze is an ass kind of demon and it's not like she's going to hide it. She likes seeing it bounce when you're naked or in your underwear and she slaps you. She loves when you wear a tight skirt or pants and your shape is perfectly visible through the material. Her hands always on your ass when you're on top, squeezing and forcing you to move faster. Bitting it when she's in control and she forces you on all your, rubbing herself against you. She just loves your ass.

**C = Cum**

Maze has no problems with cum, yours or hers; it's cool, it means you both have spent some fun time together. She likes seeing it on her fingers when she uses them to fuck you, sometimes making you lick them clean or doing it herself, depending on what mood you're going for. She enjoys when you cum on her face and cumming on yours, seeing your cum on her thing when you get yourself off as she's simply sat watching you.

**D = Dirty secret**

Let's be honest: it's pretty hard to have a dirty little secret when you're as open about sex as Maze is. Everything she wants to do, she brings it up to you to see if it's something you'd want to try.

**E = Experience**

Maze is well versed in the ways of pleasure, let it be because of previous tortures that involved certain techniques _*cough* BDSM *cough*_ or from she, herself, being the one involved in it. She knows how to make you cum the fastest you've ever had but, lucky for you, she also knows how to deny you and push you to the edge and make it enjoyable for both of you.

**F = Favorite position**

What position does Maze not like is probably an easier and quicker question to answer: none. Maze will be up for literally anything you want, you wanna be on top? Sure. Wanna be with your stomach on the floor and your ass up as she fingers you from behind? Cool.

She definitively enjoys watching your face as you cum so if she had to choose and after much deliberation, she'd probably choose something like you on your back with your legs in the air out of her way as she grinds against you or maybe just laying over you, her face close to yours, kissing you and moving her lips down your neck and getting to your boobs as she uses her hand on your pussy, rubbing your clit and fingering you as you like until she makes you cum as many times as you can handle.

**G = Goofy**

Oh, Maze loves to make you laugh; it's not uncommon that you're going at it and you'll start laughing because her hair will start tickling your skin. She'll move from in between your legs, starting to tickle you lightly until she's crawled completely over you, you pleading here to stop and trying to kiss her, which, of course, ends up getting you both and in the original mood.

**H = Hair**

Maze will definitively take care of herself and she will listen to what you like more and to what she's most comfortable with; she'll end up settling for a bikini wax and cutting the hair when it's too long but never going completely hairless because that makes her feel weird. That said, it doesn't surprise you when, one day as you're undressing her, you see that she's sporting a new wax with an arrow pointing down. Fun time.

**I = Intimacy**

Maze is not the most romantic of people -I mean, demons, but she does make an effort, especially when she feels like you're in need of more loving than usual, let it be because you're sad or because you've had a rough, long day. Even when it's rough she always has time for cuddles, letting you rest your head on her chest as she runs her hand down your back. Eye contact is also something that Maze really enjoys because it's so personal and she likes knowing she has that type of deep connection with you. She cherishes being loved. **  
**

**J = Jack off**

Maze is no stranger to self-pleasure but she doesn't do it often, she usually can find someone to satisfy her needs. Now, that's you. However, she realizes she really enjoys watching you get off, finding out you feel the same way, so it's not unusual when you start by getting yourselves off, you know, like warming up for the fun together. She used to only aim at release, not giving it much thought but now that you're together, she thinks of you when she gets herself off and you aren't there, of how your body feels against hers, your mouth in between her legs or your pussy rubbing against hers. **  
**

**K = Kink**

Oh, boy, you're in for a ride; Kinky sex, guys, Maze is all about it. **  
**

_\- Bondage-_

Maze is a fan. _Big_ fan. She has different types of ropes, handcuffs, chains, and all that you could imagine to make for a fun time. She likes being in control in this situation, tying you to the bed most times, or to the ceiling, maybe having you on the floor with spreader bars. The secret to fun lays in variety.

_\- Dominance and submission-_

Maze comes off as such a dominant partner, taking pleasure in being in control of everything about the situation; particularly about how and when you get to climax. She enjoys too when you take control; Maze likes a dominant moment of your own from time to time, enjoying how all your attention is on using her to get yourself off, teasing her, pushing her around... it's hot.

_-Orgasm denial/edging-_

Oh, does Maze have fun pushing you to the edge and denying you all together for a couple of hours; this usually happens when you go to her for a quickie and she'll just push you and then move away altogether, denying what you crave most, kissing your lips and giving you that look that makes your knees week. _"I'll see you at lunch"_

_-Role Play-_

You are definitively not surprised when Maze brings this one up.

The chase is exciting when you choose to play a bounty and Maze basically follows you around the city until she catches you, leading to a hot make-out session and sex if you find the place. Or she'll throw you on her bike and ride home to claim her prize. Or maybe the other way around, which is usually pretty hard because Maze is just that good at hiding where she is. But it's fun nonetheless.

And those are to name a few or we'd be here all day or night. Knife play, temperature play... Maze is all in.

**L = Location**

Anywhere is find by Maze, literally; she'll start moving her hand over your shorts when you're in a meeting or at a restaurant; having to excuse yourself to the bathroom, Maze following you and fucking in a stall, having locked the outside door, enjoying the thrill of the possibility of being caught. **  
**

Sex on the beach is also fun at night, both of you going for a late-night swim and ending up on the towel, letting the moon know how you please each other.

Any counter is fine, a chair, a table -the bed, of course. The floor too. The jacuzzi is also really fun with the bubbles. Who cares as long as both of you are comfortable and in the mood; that's what Maze likes to say.

**M = Motivation**

You in lingerie makes Maze go wild; let you both be at home, Maze watching tv or sharpening her knives and you walk in looking all hot and shit smiling coyly at her? Maze is going to fuck you right there and then. **  
**

She also gets really worked up when you wear something that enhances your figure, particularly your ass. Or when you're dealing with heavy machinery or weapons. Watching you all focused on something hardcore makes Maze want to throw you against the nearest wall and finger fuck you until your knees give in.

**N = No**

It's hard to find something Maze won't be willing to try but pee play does come to mind. That's a no go, a massive turn off; why would anyone want to pee on her or the other way around? Nope.

**O = Oral**

Uh, Maze is a big fan of oral, both giving and receiving; she probably enjoys giving a bit more just because she loves hearing your pretty voice moaning as she eats you out, how your hand holds her head close to your pussy... as if she'd want to be anywhere that's not in between your legs. She particularly enjoys when you ride her face using her to get yourself off as she uses her hands on your ass or your boobs. When you decide to try the 69, she likes you to be laying on the bed because she knows your knees will give in and you'll fall over her, so you don't complain, facing her legs, using a toy on her, or fingering her or _actually_ eating her out too.

**P = Pace**

There's time for everything, right? **  
**

Sometimes, sex with Maze is rough and fast, nails marking each other's backs, teeth sinking deep almost draining blood, ass slaps and hair pulls, needy and loud, bruises covering each other's skins the next day, almost unable to walk from how hard you fucked each other with your latest toy.

Others it's slow and gentle, a lot of massaging each other's skin, sensual touches, hands settling on lower backs, squeezing asses and almost inaudible moans as you please each other slowly, staying in the moment completely, deep breaths and parted lips as one of you touches a particular spot that the other enjoys. Toes curling and fingers intertwined together, lots of eye contact.

**Q = Quickie**

Nothing against a quick hot session when life gets in the way of you both being together. Or when you have a lunch break and you happen to bee around each other. Or when Lucifer and the detective disappear onto a crime scene and you both have the closet all for yourselves. It's fun and hushed, hungry, and passionate at equal measures. Pulling down on each other's clothes -or up- once you're done, Maze fast on her feet, watching your intoxicated expression as you still enjoy your high when it's one of those times it's you going after her because you can't take it any longer, her pleasing you against the wall. _"I'm really good." "I'll make it up to you tonight." "It's a date."_

**R = Risk**

I could go on and on about how adventurous Maze is and how not afraid she is of trying things so I'll say: all the risks, all day, every day. No matter what it is: new positions, toys, places, kinks... she is willing to try it all. As long as it's safe for you, of course; that's the only condition. You can try anything on her but she'll be much more careful when going back at you, just in case.

**S = Stamina**

Funny question. Maze can go at it for the whole night, or day, whatever suits you best; she's a demon after all, stamina is through the roof; if anything, she has to keep it low to match you and make sure you're satisfied.

**T = Toys**

Maze is all in for toys, literally, any kind: they are fun, funny-looking some of them, and they help her please you and fuck you into oblivion so what exactly is there not to like. Dildos, strap-ons, vibrators, butt plugs... name it, she has it. And she also has no problem with you using them on her; she likes when you take control, knowing she's in for some fun when she watches you put on the strap-on's harness. She can't say that doesn't turn her on. **  
**

She's the type to take you into the sex shop and look at everything. Latex suits for both of you, fun cuffs, clit stimulators, whips, even a sex swing for her place. Doesn't surprise you; if anything, you wonder how exactly she's going to use it to torture you. It's a fun date.

The day you found vibrating underwear was one for the books; Maze will use it to tease you all day and have you all worked up for when you meet at night.

**U = Unfair**

She's not as much of a tease as she is a lover of denying you, but that comes with it, right? She'll walk around you when you're busy working at home in those clothes that have you wishing you could slam her body against the floor and fuck her with your strap from behind time and time again. **  
**

Or she'll wear that tight, latex set when she meets you at work for a lame excuse and you will have to excuse yourself and have a quickie in the bathroom, thrilled by the thought of someone hearing you.

She'll make you wear those vibrating thongs and use them throughout the day, slow torture at first, building it up to the point in which you're holding onto the table with white knuckles trying to keep it cool but failing and running to the bathroom to properly finish yourself when it turns off. She's watching you, waiting for you at the entrance of your job with her bike.

Or she'll tie you to the bed and use feathers and light touches for a _long_ period of time, massaging you in all thee places she knows that get you going but never truly allowing you to full-on climax. She fucks herself in front of you to tease you too, tying you to the ceiling as she lays in front of you. Maze just _knows_ how to do it.

**V = Volume**

Mazikeen is loud in bed but probably not as much as you are when you get loose; she moans and grunts, whispering things in your ear or making her voice go low, making your knees weak when she's ordering you around. She'll even whine when you touch her in that particular spot that you like to leave for the very end, for when you've pushed her to the edge and denied her when you're taking on the dominant role and you can only think of how beautiful she is as she fists here hands and cums because of you, heavy breathing as you chuckle and help her come down from it.

**W = Wild card**

Mazikeen is no stranger to threesomes but, deep down, she knows she wants to keep you all to herself. She used to joke around with having a threesome with Lucifer or Chloé (depending on your personal preference) but she's not quite sure she wants either of them near you in that sense. She takes pride in being the cause of all your pleasure.

**X = X-ray**

I mean, Maze has worn some revealing clothing so I think we all have an idea by now.

**Y = Yearning**

High, I'd say, she will hardly ever say no when you're in the mood, considering she's a demon and her stamina and such are at levels you can only dream of. She'll only say no if she feels like you're trying to fix something with sex. **  
**

**Z = Zzz**

Mazikeen is a demon so, truth is, she doesn't need that much sleep but that doesn't mean she won't take a nap here and there. Once you've completed your aftercare rituals and it's time for bed, she'll tuck you in next to her, kissing your shoulder as you get comfortable in bed, easily drifting off to sleep having her by your side. Sometimes she'll rest her head on the pillow next to you, running her hand up and down your arm as you fall asleep, just thinking off you and whether you can actually share a future together. Others, she'll close her eyes and fall asleep beside you after you've done so yourself. In some occasions, she'll rest her head on your chest and allow you to lure her to sleep, running your hand up her back until she catches it and interlaces your fingers together, kissing her head and closing your eyes, falling asleep as you feel her breathing on your neck. The softest Maze gets is only with you and for you.

**Author's Note:**

> **⇣Leave me some feedback⇣**   
> 


End file.
